


Demon King's Consort

by Inkblooded_Witch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred was bought two years ago by the Demon King, an Angel meant to serve as a pleasure slave. Not only have things changed since then, he's got big news for Ivan. He's still a slave, but in name only. He's allowed to fly, to roam freely, and most of the locals know this. Unfortunately, on his way back to talk to his mate, he runs into what is quite possibly the only two guards who aren't privy to this. You really have to feel sorry for them. Rusame. Omegaverse. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon King's Consort

    Alfred shifted his wings, matching the change of the air currents he rode. The wind swelled under his feathers, taking him even farther into the sky. Once he was high enough, the Angel rolled onto his back, wings still outstretched, turning his face up to the sun. He smiled, closing his eyes to the warmth, arms out as he started to drop. The Omega waited until he'd drifted down about a hundred feet before rolling back over, transitioning into a proper glide and leveling out of his fall.

    The land sprawling out below him was mostly rolling hills and dense forest, but he could see the mountains in the north, especially from this height. A castle, perched on the largest of the hills, jutted into the sky, a city nestled less than a mile from its gates. Once upon a time, the sight of that place had sent fear down his spine. He was an Angel, after all. This was Demon territory. It was Demon territory for hundreds of miles in any direction. You had to fly for five days to the west to reach Angel territory, and the trip was longer if you were ground bound. It had taken seven days by train when they'd shipped him to their Capital, along with the rest of the newly captured slaves.

    Glancing at his watch, Alfred sighed, angling back towards the castle. He was very lucky, even now. The Demon King had lightened the strict laws that kept the Angel slaves in check, but most still had their wings clipped. It helped their case that word was getting around about how King Ivan frowned upon such things these days, which helped. If Ivan frowned upon something people took notice.

    Alfred tipped his wings slightly, shifting into a wide spiral over the city. He took his time, watching the tiny people below before leveling off and flying towards the castle. He was allowed to fly, but his Alpha didn't like him to stay out too long. Alfred hated restraints, he reveled in freedom, but at the end of the day he knew his mate was right. Guards were overzealous about keeping Angel's in line, cracking down hard if they thought one was trying to escape. Alfred still wore a slave collar, but usually the guards didn't notice until after they'd manhandled him back into a set of shackles. His Alpha had bashed more than one set of skulls for it, extra motivation for Alfred to only fly for an hour or so at a time.

    It had been two whole months since guards had grabbed him. Alfred almost made it all the way back, too. He glided over the castle walls, climbing to one of the tower balconies when he heard them. The Omega had just enough time to think, _Shit_ , before they crashed into him.

    Two bulky Alpha's body slammed him before Alfred could dodge. He grunted, his wings crumpling under the impact. Before he had a chance to level out, or even tuck his wings in to minimize the damage, he crashed hard into the courtyard. The wind was crushed from his lungs. Alfred was very sure he felt something crack. It could have been worse, he'd only been two stories up, but getting hurled to the flagstones still hurt.

    Groaning, Alfred shifted his body, tying to figure out if anything was broken. Everything hurt, but he could move all the important stuff. He dragged himself to hands and knees, grimacing as he fixed the rimless glasses that had almost come off his nose. Worst case, a few bones were cracked, but better that than broken. Then he felt something wet rolled down his temple. The Omega reached up, touching what seemed to be the focal point of his brewing headache. His fingertips came away red with blood.

    The Angel didn't even have time to fully appreciate the trouble this would mean before a steel toed combat boot was jammed into his ribs, shoving him onto his back. He grunted, gritting his teeth. Yep, definitely the ribs. Well, his stomach was throbbing the least, that was good.

    Two guards stood over him, grinning wickedly, wings flared behind them, horns glinting, tails lashing excitedly behind them. Alfred decided they must be new. If he wasn't throbbing so much, he might actually feel sorry for them.

    "Nice try," leered one of them. "If you're going to try to escape, you won't get far with that collar."

    His partner toed Alfred sharply in the side, his grin widening when the Angel gave a choked gasp of pain. Alfred forced his battered body to move, curling into a ball, tucking up his legs and wrapping his arms around his stomach defensively, wings half folding around his body.

    "Nah, look at him. Clothes like that, a watch? He's some noble's spoiled bitch. That a diver's watch?"

    He crouched down, studying said watch on Alfred's wrist. "You're making a mistake," the Angel warned tightly.

    The guard gave a derisive snort. "You're the bitch that made a mistake. You're going to come with us, you're going to give me your watch, and if you're good we'll keep you off the auction black in Red Town."

    Alfred winced as the Demon kicked him onto his back so he could grab an arm, dragging him upright. Red Town. Where his Alpha had bought him. It was where you went to buy pleasure slaves, fuck toys. He'd gotten lucky once. No way he was getting lucky again. Knowing the guards, if he didn't put out they'd toss him into Red Town without even checking the chip in his collar. The one that told them _exactly_ who his master was, and it wasn't some noble who kept him around for a quick fuck. Compared to most slaves, he wasn't exactly fancily dressed, but he was wearing better quality than most. He might be in jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers, but they were new and they fit well.

    "You're gonna wanna check my chip," Alfred bit out, stumbling as he was manhandled towards the gate. He kept his free arm wrapped around his middle, face tight. Hopefully they wouldn't try to beat him before his mate found him. They'd done a lot of that while transporting him, hitting him in places where the bruises wouldn't show. They hadn't been happy that he'd gone along meekly like the other Omega's. It was why they'd doped him up so much for the auction, rendering him more or less zombified.

    "What's in it for us?"

    "How about you get to keep your pathetic lives?"

    Both Demons only had time to turn before two large hands grabbed each by the throat, lifting them several inches off the ground. They were shoved back against the outer wall, lifted a few inches higher. Their eyes were wide and wild as they struggled, mouths gasping for air.

    Alfred was tempted to let Ivan kill them, as he knew his mate would do so cheerfully if he wasn't reined in. Drawing blood was bad enough, but then there was the extra precaution to consider. Ivan didn't know that yet, but if Alfred told him now he'd snap their necks for sure.

    "You two are new, _da?"_ Ivan was asking cheerfully. "Did you not learn all the rules yet? No one is to lay a hand on my mate. No one. I promised to rip out beating heart if anyone did."

    If possible, their eyes got wider. Alfred sighed, stumbling up behind his Alpha. He pressed himself against Ivan's back, under one of the dark membrane wings, leaning up on his toes as he ran his hands over ridged shoulders. "Don't, Vanya," he crooned, soft enough the guards wouldn't be able to hear. "It's not worth it. Stupidity doesn't warrant a death sentence."

    Alfred nuzzled his mate's collar, pressing soft kisses to his neck as he crooned and hummed soothingly. Omega's weren't as powerless as some liked to think, something he'd been more appreciative of in recent times. Whether they liked to admit it or not, Alpha's relied on them, in more ways than one, Demon or Angel.

    Reluctantly, as the guard's faces were starting to go purple, Ivan let them go. They both collapsed to the ground, gasping and wheezing weakly. The Demon turned to regard the Omega as he stepped back, lavender eyes running him up and down, hands coming up to cup his face. A callused finger gently brushed his temple, the one that had been bleeding.

    "How much harm did they cause,?" he asked, voice eerily calm.

    "I'm fine, Vanya. Really," Alfred protested.

    "You are bleeding," Ivan stated bluntly. He scooped up the Omega, ignoring his indignant protests, carrying him bridle style towards the keep. "You are not fine. I will deal with them later. Now you will see Yao."

    Alfred wavered at the mention of the castle's healer. "Uh, I can take myself-

    The look Ivan gave him was enough to quiet his protests. Alfred would have put up more of a fight, wiggled more and whatnot, but he was still sore all over. Reluctantly, he rested his head against Ivan's shoulder, closing his eyes. Sometimes he could argue with Ivan, other times he could not. In this case, he decided to let the matter go. He hurt too much not to. Still, there was something he needed to tell his mate. He'd been putting it off, wanting to be sure. He'd seen Yao that morning actually, to confirm. He'd gone on that flight to clear his head, try and put something together. Honestly he had no idea how Ivan would take it. His mate was very much an Alpha, but he was still Ivan.

    "Hey, um, Vanya?" he asked, cracking his eyes open.

    _"Da?"_

    Alfred licked his lips uncertainly. Ivan was striding briskly though the corridors, the rooms where Yao did his work as the castle's healer not too far away. No doubt the Beta would feel obliged to point out his little secret and give him a full workup to make sure everything was still okay after this.

    "Um, there's this thing I should probably tell you," he said slowly.

    Ivan stopped walking, eyes narrowing. "What?"

    "Remember that thing we were doing about three months ago?"

    "No," the Alpha stated bluntly. He still wasn't moving. "What is wrong?"

    "Nothing's wrong per say," Alfred hedged.

    "Alfred," Ivan warned.

    Deciding to just get it over with, Alfred jumped right to the Band-Aid approach. "I'm pregnant," he blurted.

    For a solid minute, Ivan just stood there. Alfred felt his heart slowly descend to his stomach, growing tighter by the second. What did he expect? They'd never talked about it, he'd never even _thought_ about it. The chances of a male Omega getting pregnant out of heat was slim to none.

    Alfred was yanked out of his downward spiral as Ivan turned abruptly, yanking open the nearest door. The Omega yelped as he was dumped onto a stack of tablecloths, the door to the storeroom yanked shut, plunging them into darkness. Before he could do more than straighten up, Ivan was on him.

    "What are you- ah!" His question was cut off in a moan as Ivan attacked his mouth, one hand gripping the side of his neck, the other yanking at his jeans. Normally he didn't mind getting rough, but then normally he wasn't covered in bruises.

    "Three months?" Ivan rasped when they parted for air, nipping his way down the Omega's throat. "You know this? No mistake?"

    "Nope," Alfred gasped, breathless. Jeans and underwear had been yanked down his thighs, and he could hear a belt clink in the dark. He clung to Ivan's shoulders, mewling as his mate started on a love bite. "Y-you're not upset?"

    "Why would I be?" the Alpha rasped, voice husky with lust. "Silly Fredka."

    "Silly? What- "

    Alfred's back arched, a breathless cry escaping his lips as his mate slid into him. A growl rumbled in the Alpha's chest, kissing him hungrily. The Omega clung to his mate, wings stretching out flat against the wall behind him, a whimper trickling through his lips as the Demon pistoned in and out of him.

    "I-Ivan, Ivan, oh gods, oh gods," he moaned. "Oh, oh fuck, Vanya _ah!"_

    The last part was more of a cry, brought out as the Demon grabbed his cowlick. Ivan gave a husky chuckle, hands sliding south to grab handfuls of his ass and hoisting him closer as his hips bucked. Alfred groaned, fisting his hands in Ivan's scarf and holding on for the ride. He'd be even more sore by the time he got to Yao, but he didn't care much at this point.

    Twirling the cowlick, giving it the occasional sharp tug, Ivan rasped, "Are you close? Are you going to cum for me, Fredka?"

    Alfred gasped as his mate gave a particularly sharp tug on the cowlick. "Yes, yeah, yeah, _fuck_ yeah."

    "Scream for me, little Omega. Scream your masters name as you cum."

    "Vanya," he whimpered, face contorting as he got closer to the edge. The next whimper was pained as fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. Ivan nipped his lip sharply, the tang of blood reaching Alfred's tongue, the growl intensifying.

    "Say it," rumbled the Alpha.

    "I-I'll scream for you mate," he gasped, desperate. He was so _close_ , and Ivan knew it. Alfred could hear the smile in his voice.

    "Scream what?"

    "I'll scream your name, mate. Please, please, I'm so close Vanya, let me cum, please, please...

    Ivan growled, releasing his hold and slamming into a harder, faster rhythm that quickly degraded. His talons extended, digging into the Omega's ass just short of breaking skin, wings flaring out over them. Alfred fumbled, grabbing at the Demon's horns, earning a snarl and an even wilder pace. Typically, one did not touch a Demon's horns, not if they wanted to remain in one piece, especially if that Demon was Ivan. But for whatever reason, Alfred had found they were a less pliable equivalent of his own cowlick.

    "V-Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, m-master, mate, Alpha, oh gods, fuck, _fuck, Vanya! Ivan!"_ His back arched, rambling disintegrating to a wordless shriek.

    The Demon gave a snarl, body shuddering. His talons really did break skin that time, earning a soft cry from his mate, thought it wasn't the first time. The Omega whimpered, the pain adding to the orgasm in an oddly tantalizing way, one he never got tired of. Gradually, Alfred went from ridged to boneless as he felt his muscles disintegrate, slumping in his mate's arms, hands slipping from Ivan's horns.

    A low growl rumbled in his Alpha's chest, lapping lazily at the blood on his lip as Alfred caught his breath.

    It took a minute, but Alfred was able to mumble, "I didn't think you'd be so enthusiastic."

    Ivan hummed, giving his ass a firm smack. "Why not? My mate is carrying my child." He set Alfred back down on the tablecloths, ignoring his pained whine of protest. The Omega was a little surprised when one hand slid around, pressing his palm against his lower belly. "Three months?"

    "Um, yeah. That was Yao's estimate."

    He could feel it when Ivan stiffened. "Yao knows? Why did you not tell me first?"

    Alfred fumbled, reaching up until he could take Ivan's face in his hands. "No one, no one I promise. Think about it, Vanya. I wasn't even completely sure I _was_ pregnant, and even if I was the chances of miscarriages are higher in the first few months. Yao did an ultrasound today, there's a heartbeat."

    "Why did he not tell me?" Ivan demanded. "He knows he is to report everything regarding your health to me."

    "Because I asked him not to," Alfred defended. He leaned up, running his fingers along one curved horn, pressing his lips under Ivan's jaw. "Yao agreed to put it off on the condition I told you sooner before later. I asked him to do a second ultrasound this afternoon, so you could see Junior too if you wanted."

    "Junior?"

    "It's gonna be a little longer before we can tell if it's a boy or girl, and Junior's generic. And it seemed nicer than potato frog."

    Ivan set the Omega back on his own two feet, fixing his pants. This alone made Alfred wince, but he gave a pained hiss when his mate gave his ass another smack. "Ouch!"

    The Demon only chuckled, fixing his own clothes in the dark. "Why would you call it potato frog?"

    "Because that's what they look like. Maybe Spud, it's less generic. And I don't want to call the kid an 'it', Ivan."

    His mate drew him back out into the hall, stumbling a little as he went. Alfred fixed his glasses, which had gone skewed and foggy. "As you wish, Sunflower," the Alpha agreed, guiding him with a firm arm around his waist. "But I do not like 'Spud' or 'Junior'."

    Alfred considered this, wincing a little as he hobbled along. The rough fuck hadn't done much for his current state, adding more blood into the mix, not to mention a few more bruises. Still, he'd had worse. Nothing was broken at least.

    "Okay, um, how about we call 'em something generic that can be a nickname for a girl name and a boy name?"

    "Very well." Ivan pulled open the door to Yao's realm, not bothering to knock. Alfred followed him in, grimacing a little as Yao stood up from his desk, eyes widening.

    "What happened?" he demanded, hurrying over. "I thought we agreed you would be careful while you're..." He hesitated, glancing at Ivan as he brought Alfred to the nearest table.

    "He knows," the Omega said wearily. "Don't hit him."

    Ivan slowly returned his pipe to his coat, which he'd already had half out.

    "Think you could just give me some pain meds and skip to the ultrasound? Nothing's broken, I'm just a little bruised up."

    "Do full workup," Ivan ordered, folding his arms.

    "I don't need a-

    _"Da,_ he does."

    "Yes sire."

    Alfred gave his Alpha an annoyed look, but Ivan was unrepentant. He got onto the table gingerly, laying down to take the weight off his abused backside. Yao was a special person in that he was one of three people in the world that could put their foot down with Ivan. As the castle healer, this was a good thing. Unfortunately part of his effectiveness was that he picked his battles, meaning this time Alfred was out of luck.

    "I'm telling ya'll I'm-

    "You will either sit for a workup now, or you will have your ass belted raw tonight, Fredka. Choose."

    Grumbling, glaring at Ivan, the Omega went with option number one. Like Yao, Alfred had found the best method for managing Ivan was picking his battles. Worse, Ivan didn't bluff. Ever. He'd figured that out the hard way.

    Eventually, once Yao and Ivan were finally satisfied, Alfred dragged his mate to one of the back rooms, where Yao kept the diagnostic machines. He was up on the table before Yao even made it through the door, delighted the pain meds were kicking in enough for him not to wince every time he sat. The healer only raised an eyebrow, apparently amused by the Omega's giggling delight.

    "Well at least we know the medicine's working," he mused, stepping over to the machine. "The picture won't be as clear as it was this morning, you know."

    "I don't care I wanna see Spud!" protested Alfred, then cracked up. "Spud, the potato frog. My baby potato frog."

    "Why not?" asked Ivan, ignoring his mate's rambling.

    "A full bladder gives the best picture-

    "And I ain't doing that twice in one day!" Alfred declared enthusiastically. "It hurts, especially when you start putting pressure on that seeing-stick."

    "Which is why we don't do them very much unless there are complications or multiples," Yao chipped in. "Roll up your shirt, please."

    Ivan hovered, lurking silently as Alfred squirmed on the table, getting situated.

    "Cold!" giggled the Omega as Yao squirted the gel onto his stomach.

    "I need you to hold still," the Beta said patently.

    "I'm trying."

    Ivan tangled a hand in the Omega's hair, firm and just short of painful. "Be still, Fredka."

    That, at least, got through the fog. The giggling vanished. Alfred reached up, tugging Ivan's hand from his hair, nuzzling his wrist. "Don't be mad."

    "I'm not, just do what Yao says."

    "'Kay."

    Alfred closed his eyes, keeping his hold on Ivan's arm. He was still loopy from the drugs, but he was calmer with his mate's scent under his nose. He shivered when Yao started pushing the gel around, his free hand making adjustments to the monitor.

    The Angel had gone from loopy to dozy by the time Yao finally turned on the audio. His eyes drifted open at the sound of a heartbeat. Alfred felt a lazy smile drift across his face as he looked at the monitor. There he was, the potato frog, heartbeat as strong as it had been that morning. Alfred beamed, looking up at his mate.

    Ivan stared at the screen, an odd look on his face. It wasn't one even Alfred was used to seeing on the Demon King very often, though he felt his chest warm all the same. His mate wasn't taking his eyes off the monitor, staring at it with tender...wonder, awe.

    Alfred had put off telling Ivan about this partially for the reasons he said, which were practical and made sense. But he'd also had other motives. Mostly fear-driven ones. The only kid he'd seen Ivan around was Ravis, a twelve year old that acted as the castle messenger, and he was terrified of the king. It was something Ivan himself seemed to enjoy. According to castle rumor, he'd been even worse before Alfred had come along. The idea of presenting him with an infant hadn't exactly filled him with assurance.

 _He'll be alright,_ Alfred decided, smiling and settling back on the table. Ivan's hand drifted up, absently running his fingers through Alfred's hair, the way he did in the mornings when he didn't know the Omega had woken up.

    Alfred closed his eyes, not really minding Yao was still smearing cold goo on his stomach. The pain meds were still making him drowsy, he'd been thoroughly fucked, and a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The hand stroking his hair helped too. It was soothing....

    "Is he asleep?"

    Ivan finally tore his eyes away from the monitor to look down at his mate. Sure enough, Alfred as out cold. His lips twitched up in a smile.

    "I don't think I've had this happen before," mused Yao, wiping off the gel.

    That didn't really surprise the Alpha. "I will carry him to bed," said simply, gathering up the snoozing Angel.

    "I can put the ultrasound on a DVD if you like," Yao mentioned as he straightened.

    Ivan paused. _"Da,"_ he said simply, creepy smile in place as he strode out of the room. Alfred stirred, but only to turn into his chest, wings ruffling before tucking against his back. The Demon felt his smile soften a bit. His mate, his Sunflower, was pregnant. A tiny baby with a tiny heartbeat was growing inside his mate's womb. A baby he had helped make.

    He shifted Alfred in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Ivan made a note to track down those two guards after he'd put the Omega to bed. He was an Alpha of his word, he would not kill them. But that didn't mean he couldn't punish them. Ivan had personally removed the left hand of the slave merchant he'd bought the Angel from, one joint at a time, after he'd found out what all had been done to him. He would have to be more creative with these two.


End file.
